A number of techniques are used for treating urinary incontinence, including a number of artificial prosthetic sphincters. The present work concerns an entirely intraurethral artificial sphincter that can be implanted without surgery. Concepts are being explored which would allow the device to be used in situations in which surgery is contraindicated, and would also presumably lower the cost. The valve would be appropriately matched to urethral dimensions, pressures, and flowrates. The valve would be potentially useful in cases of nonopening normal valves as well as in cases of non-closing valves.